Mascarada
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Él dejó París, ella no pudo olvidarlo. Ambos terminaron en el mismo lugar para celebrar fin de año. ¿Será este el momento ideal para un reencuentro?


_**Este fic está inspirado en algunas de las tradiciones que se practican entre el último minuto del año viejo y el primero del nuevo.**_

* * *

Debía dejar de influenciarme por Alya, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo las locuras de su mejor amiga habían hecho que su adolescencia y reciente adultez sea algo que valiera la pena recordar. Luego de la secundaria y de la tardía noción de su amor me sentí devastada. Después de todo él se había ido y su ausencia fue justamente la que hizo que notará mis sentimientos. Mismos que ahora después de tres años seguían burlándose de mí, guardando cada recuerdo a modo de tortura personal, guardando cada latir para su próximo encuentro uno que nunca pudo concretarse. Él había decidido olvidarla o en sus palabras " _dejarla ser feliz_ ", que tarde había notado que la felicidad llevaba su nombre y apellido. Preferí callar su amor y guardarlo dentro de mi de tal manera que nadie parecía interesarme de manera afectuosa.

 _¿Qué hacer cuando sus iniciales aparecían por todo lado al que mirara?_ Incluso en su muñeca derecha bajo esa muñequera con pedrería de jade que sus padres le habían dado por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Aquello era como un secreto uno que solo Alya sabía a ciencia cierta, ella había sido quien nunca la había dejado perderse en el hoyo donde su corazón parecía querer descender. Mentirle a sus amigos había sido menos doloroso que hacerlo a su propio corazón, aquel que creyó ciegamente amar al equivocado, mismo que había confundido enamoramiento con amor.

* * *

El penthouse del más costoso hotel en Venecia me recibió, agotado como estaba luego del ajetreo del viaje y el tumulto de fans al que debía sonreír como si en verdad lo sintiera. Ansiaba olvidar un par de ojos azules detrás de otros que no llegaban a hacer que su corazón palpite, su primer amor había llegado cuando ella no lo quería.

 _¿Quién puede tener de primer amor a una mujer que ama a otro? P_ ues al parecer él.

Ningún par de labios se veía como los suyos, ninguna tez Lucía cómo la suya, ningún cabello brillaba como el suyo. _¿Cómo podía encontrar tal perfección si era solo ella la que la portaba?_. Olvidar no era una tarea fácil, aunque mujeres no le faltarán… solo quería a una. Cada mujer que llegaba a mi cuarto era rechazada sin que le tocase un pelo.

Demasiado baja…

Demasiado alta…

Demasiado morena…

Demasiado pálida…

Demasiadas excusas, siempre había una diferente y la realidad seguía siendo la misma, noimportaba que tan bella o dispuesta sea la mujer, ninguna podía llenar su recuerdo.

* * *

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, encontrándose en el lugar más romántico del mundo –al menos el segundo–, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en vivir esta experiencia con él.

—¡Oh, vamos!, No vinimos aquí para que suspires frente al canal Regio. ¡Por favor!.

—Sabes que no es fácil… yo...

—Tu lo amas y eres una idiota por no ir tras él, sabes dónde está, no es alguien difícil de encontrar.

—¿Y si ya tiene a alguien?

—¿No es mejor saberlo? Vamos, solo ten un poco de coraje.

* * *

Estaba aburrido, esta noche no había ningún show, las fans habían conseguido mi ubicación y no me permitían desplazarme más allá de la puerta del penthouse, miré hacia abajo, pudiendo escuchar los gritos y la multitud aclamar por mí, aquello en otro momento le hubiese llenado el alma, era lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, más no significaba nada si el vacío dentro de sí solo podía ser llenado por ella.

—¡Ahg! Aléjate de allí si vas a poner esa cara… pensaran que estas a punto de saltar —Dijo Étienne, quien toca la batería y a quien podía considerar mi mejor amigo—.

—Sabes que ganas de hacerlo me sobran.

—¿Por qué diablos no cancelaste si ibas a estar así?

—Y ¿volver a París…? sabés que no puedo volver a verla.

—Ya han sido tres largos años… es hora de superarlo.

—Ojala fuese tan sencillo.

* * *

Alya me estaba esperando, perfectamente vestida de dama de alta sociedad de la Venecia antigua, por alguna razón –Supongo que algo tendría que ver con sus dotes periodísticas– no importaba donde estuviesen ella siempre sabía lo que acontecía a su alrededor. El miriñaque era pesado, la peluca me hacía ver ridícula más él hermoso vestido en tonos rosa pastel parecía salido de un sueño y si a eso le sumabas el encantador antifaz de plumas de flamenco, no podía quejarme de lo demás.

Alya tapo su boca con sus manos; —Te ves hermosa Marinette —Dijo con su voz cargada de angustia y orgullo—. ¿Estás lista para despedir el año?

Suspiré sintiéndome incómoda en muchos sentidos, sin embargo sonreí asintiendo. Ella también Lucía hermosa su vestido verde esmeralda hacía resaltar su piel y sus ojos, se veía tan hermosa que seguramente Nino estallaría en celos si la viese así; —Tu también, Alya. Nino apreciaría una foto.

Ella sonrió; —En eso tienes razón, amiga, más esta noche es para ti, Nino podrá regañarme a nuestro regreso, en tanto tú aprovecha esta noche; olvida a Ladybug, a Chat Noir y todo lo que quieres dejar atrás. El final de año es para olvidar y el comienzo para enfrentar nuevos desafíos.

Sonreí con sinceridad; —No voy a olvidarlo en una noche Alya.

—¿Quién pide que lo olvides?.

—¿No lo incluyes en lo quisiera dejar atrás?

—Tu no lo hacés, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? Creo que el reencontrarte con él debería ser tu nuevo desafío.

* * *

La noche había llegado y todo el lugar parecía vestido para una gran fiesta. En realidad era así, el año nuevo parecía la celebración más pomposa en un lugar como éste, más me había cansado de ver por la ventana, el cuarto parecía agobiarme, esa era otra de las tantas cosas que habían llegado con la fama y odiaba. El estar encerrado definitivamente no era para alguien como yo.

Recibí un almohadón directamente en mí espalda; —¡Ya deja de lamentarte! Estoy algo harto de todo este drama. ¡Soy el único que te soporta y estoy a dos suspiros de dejarte solo!. Deberías ya olvidar a esa niña esto no está haciéndote bien Luka. ¿Qué piensas que dirían tus fans si supieran que estás enamorado hace cinco años de la misma chica?

Sonreí con suficiencia; —Posiblemente me amarían más.

Étienne palmeó su rostro; —Probablemente. Pero si no es por ti hazlo por mí salud mental, por una noche olvida a esa chica.

—No puedo si quiera sacarla de mis pensamientos y ¿Quieres que la olvide?

—¡Agh! ¡Luka, por favor! —Golpeando su cabeza contra la pared—. ¡Tengo una idea!

Reí sonoramente; —Tal vez deberías golpearte la cabeza más a menudo.

—Jo, jo, jo… muy gracioso. —Él hizo un avión con un papel arrojandolo en mí dirección. Mismo que atrapé en el aire—.

Sonreí; —¡Me gusta!.

* * *

El _Casanova Disco Club_ abría sus puertas esa noche, para todos aquellos que quisieran celebrar la llegada del año de una manera diferente. Una mascarada al estilo de la antigua Venecia parecía la mejor opción, claro está solo se admitían personas con un traje típico Veneciano, eran estrictos con ello, por lo mismo muchas personas habían sido descartadas yendose bufando y vociferando maldiciones.

No pasó lo mismo con dos jóvenes señoritas que no solo cumplían con la vestimenta sino también con pelucas y zapatos, en verdad las parisinas habían hecho un sobre esfuerzo, tal es así que si fuesen un premio por originalidad ellas ganarían sin dudarlo.

Mismo ocurrió con un par de hombres quienes valiéndose de sus disfraces se habían escabullido del hotel sin ser vistos, tal vez debido a sus extravagantes pelucas nadie los había reconocido.

Luka acomodó su antifaz blanco, el cual le hacía recordar a un personaje de anime, aquel que evocaba su infancia, la peluca le causaba picazón y se sentía con la necesidad de pasar un trago por su garganta. Étienne se adaptó a su nueva libertad rápidamente, por lo que lo dejo en una pequeña mesa e intento conquistar a una desprevenida dama de vestido verde esmeralda quién buscaba a otra persona con la vista.

Marinette por su parte había decidido pasar por el toilette, descubriendo a su vez que aquello era una tarea imposible, frustrada salió del lugar, topándose con una parvada de damas ebrias, sin embargo su humor cambio al ver a su amiga intentar alejar a un hombre que planeaba conquistarla. Definitivamente ella necesitaría un trago si tenía que soportarlo el resto de la noche. Se dirigía a la barra cuando fue tomada por la cintura impidiendo su movimiento, un hombre desubicado que creyó que forzarla a frotarse con él sería una buena manera de romper el hielo.

—¡Suéltame! —Comenzó a gritar con desesperación, moviendo sus piernas e intentando golpear a quien la tenía sujeta—.

El hombre comenzó a besar su cuello descubierto logrando que Marinette comenzará a hacer muecas de desagrado y gritar con desesperación, lo que alertó a cierto caballero a unos metros de ellos. Luka se acercó a la forzada pareja y extendió su mano hacia la mujer, en cuanto está la tomó no dudó en propinarle un certero golpe a su captor haciendo knockeandolo al instante. Él era poseedor de una fuerza inimaginable, todos creerían que el no tener una buena musculatura lo haría un debilucho sin embargo era bien sabido por el joven que un golpe certero es mejor que uno enviado con desmesurada fuerza. Luka tomó a Marinette de la cintura intentando estabilizar la, luego de dejarla en sus pies abandonó su agarre con lentitud.

—Gracias… —Marinette hizo una pausa esperando que quien estaba frente a ella dijese un nombre, más nunca llegó lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño—.

Luka sonrió; —No es falta de cortesía, solo no quiero romper el mistísimo de la noche, sin embargo si es un nombre lo que causará una sonrisa en tus labios… llámame "C".

Ella sonrió ante su severo escrutinio; —Gracias C, no se que mas hubiese pasado si no estabas allí.

Él le extendió un pañuelo ya que una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla; —Las mujeres hermosas no deberían derramar una sola lágrima por un patán.

Tomando el pañuelo de su mano sonrió más ampliamente; —Tienes razón, las lágrimas solo deben dedicarse al amor que no quieres olvidar.

—Coincido totalmente, ¿Mal de amores?

—No, la culpa de que él se fuera ha sido toda mía.

Luka volvió a tomar su mano enternecido por la actitud de la mujer; —¿Quieres salir de aquí?... Soy un buen oyente.

Ella rió, solo recordaba a una persona aparte de esta que la hacía sentir tan cómoda, una persona de sonrisa similar a la que tenía enfrente, asintió apretando la mano de quien se la ofrecía. Pensó en avisarle a Alya y cómo si la llamase por telepatía la halló mirándola. Hizo un gesto hacia ella avisándole de su retiro, la respuesta que recibió fue una suave sonrisa y un asentimiento aunque esta enmascarara algo de temor por su amiga.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron dejando atrás a otro par, caminaron por las adoquinadas calles deleitándose con las luces danzantes de una fuente, ambos aún guardando silencio pero sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro.

Luka admiro a su compañera, no hallando en ella ningún " _demasiado_ " que bastase para apartarse, tras él antifaz rosa suave encontró un par de ojos perfectamente similar a aquellos que robaban sus suspiros.

Marinette observó a su acompañante, altura, contextura física y ojos similares… ella deseo que fuese él. Pidiendo a su imaginación no ser despertada de aquel sueño. En que ella y su amado recorrían juntos este mágico lugar.

Tomaron asiento en una banca observando como las góndolas pasaban paseando a las parejas que planeaban dar comienzo al año en las aguas del canal.

Marinette suspiró; —No fue justo que mis sentimientos hacia el se revelarán cuando no podía confesarselos.

Luka sonrió con tristeza; —En mí caso, me enamoré de una chica que no tenía ojos para mí… al menos no tanto como quisiera.

—Eso es trágico, tanto como que él se fuese sin saber que lo amaba.

—¿Por qué no lo buscás? Si no supiese a ciencia cierta que ella debe estar en los brazos de otro, abandonaría todo por ella.

—¿Y si él ya tuviese a alguien más?

—¿Permitirás que la incertidumbre te detenga?

Una góndola paso por su lado y el caballero enmascarado no dudó en embarcarlos a ambos en un romántico paseo su sonrojada compañera acepto haciendo a su corazón martillera dentro de su pecho. Desearía tener su guitarra par interpretar las notas del corazón contrario en este momento, él no creía en doppelgangers o algo parecido y ella parecía serlo, —Al menos parte de él quería que así fuese, que las palabras a su amor sean de su amada azabache dirigidas hacia su persona—. aunque la lógica le dijese que fuese imposible. _¿Después de todo que haría Marinette en Venecia?_

La dama de sonrojaba ante la mirada del hombre sentado junto a ella, su corazón estaba traicionándola, ya lo había hecho una vez antes y aunque no se arrepentía de la decisión tomada en aquella ocasión ahora no podía permitirlo, no iba a renunciar a su amor por Luka sin importar las sensaciones que aquel desconocido pueda provocarle. Lo decidió en ese momento, mientras los ojos contrarios no se apartaban de ella. En cuanto el gondolero se detuviese iría a buscar a Luka. Después de todo sabía hasta su número de habitación, siempre había sido obsesiva e investigativa con aquel que le parecía atractivo, más si ese hombre es el único a quien piensa darle su corazón.

 _La Basílica de San Marcos_ eligió ese momento para dar las doce campanadas anunciantes de la llegada de un nuevo año, el cielo se iluminó en su totalidad por la destellante pirotecnia, la pareja miró hacia el otro, ambos pensando en la persona que desearía encontrar bajo la máscara del otro. El varón tomó su máscara por los bordes inferiores con total intención de revelar su identidad. La fémina lo miró sorprendida más imitó su acción. A ojos cerrados Marinette abrió delicadamente los broches que mantenía la máscara sobre su rostro, mientras que Luka la quito de su rostro como si no significase nada.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, más de lo que había estado nunca en mí vida, pensaba en las improbables posibilidades de que ella hubiese llegado a Venecia por él. Mi respiración se cortó, los latidos se detuvieron y no pude evitar la sonrisa que adorno mis labios, Tomé su rostro sin aún creer en su suerte; la chica que tanto había desvelado mis noches se encontraba frente a mi. Ahora era una hermosa y joven mujer que sin quererlo probablemente había confesado sus sentimientos. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los años de separación hicieron añicos mis inhibiciones. Unió sus labios en un beso que había esperado media década por acontecer.

* * *

Sentí una suavidad desconocida contra sus labios, sensación solamente comparable con el beso compartido con Chat hacía tantos años atrás —uno que no quería contar cómo su primer beso— y ahora este desconocido, al que aún no había visto siquiera su rostro estaba robándole el beso que guardo para Luka por casi tres años. La indignación me llevo a abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndome al reconocer los rasgos frente a mí, ahora mucho más adulto y guapo que la última vez que lo vió. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y continuó el beso.

* * *

Las dudas murieron en los labios del otro; Marinette acortó la distancia entre ambos permitiéndose posar sus manos en el cuello de Luka, algo que había deseado con tanto fervor que sus manos temblaban sin querer reconocer el tacto bajó sus manos. ¿ _En verdad el mundo podía ser tan agradable para ella_?

Luka tomó su cintura, esta vez decidido a no dejar que se alejase de su lado, no iba a permitir que volviese a París y si ella deseaba hacerlo no regresaría sola.

Sus labios encajaban como perfectas piezas del mismo rompecabezas, los besos destilan tal necesidad y urgencia que el gondolero quien los paseaba por el romántico canal decidió que el viaje había terminado. Los amantes descendieron sin querer desprenderse del tacto del otro. Sus respiraciones y corazón estaban acompasadas. Luka abrazó a Marinette por los hombros, besando su cabeza en el proceso.

—No pienso dejarte ir nunca, ni aunque me digas que en la góndola hablabas de Agreste —Susurro el varón en el oído de la fémina—.

Ella rió tiernamente, retirando con delicadeza el único objeto que nunca apartaba de sí; —Para tu información no son las iniciales de Adrien las que llevo en la piel.

El varón tomó la mano de su amada con delicadeza, trazando con su pulgar esas dos letras que adornaban su muñeca, sus iniciales, mismas que uso para el nombre de su banda, las finas letras parecían haber pertenecido allí desde siempre, rió ante la coincidencia y ayudándose de la mano que descansaba en el hombro de la mujer desprendió el botón de su camisa, revelando las tres letras que conformaban el nombre de ella; —Esta es una grata coincidencia…

Frente a los ojos de Marinette se presentaban las iniciales _M.D.C,_ beso ese tatuaje como si así pudiese transmitirle el amor que guardo para él durante los pasados años; —¿Luka?

Él miró a la mujer entre sus brazos; —Si, Mari…

—Dime que no estoy soñando.

—Si lo hacés somos dos y yo no pienso despertarnos.

La pareja camino abrazados como si el mundo les hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad, y en cierto modo así era. No iban a negar que tenían un centenar de preguntas para formularse, sin embargo ahora lo único que les importaba era mantenerse en los brazos del otro. Alya y Étienne podrían esperar, las fans podían esperar y todo el universo entero se podría poner en pausa nada importaba porque a minutos del 2019 y luego de tres años finalmente podía amarse como tanto lo habían deseado.

* * *

 ** _Les comento;_ basada en una vieja superstición se dice que la manera que empiezas el año dictará cómo seguirán el resto de los días del año. Por lo tanto, el folklore inglés y germánico decía que besar a la persona que amas durante el inicio del año hará que se cumpla esa relación durante el año. **

**También a lo largo de Europa, los bailes enmascarados se volvieron una forma popular de festejar el fin del año. Las máscaras simbolizaban espíritus malignos y cuando llegaba la medianoche, la gente agarraría a la primera persona que tuvieran a lado y le plantarían un beso, de cierta manera purificandose de las malas vibras del año pasado.**

 **En este especial de año nuevo decidí unir estás tradiciones que me resultaron tan bonitas.**


End file.
